As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, lower power consumption and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a fin field effect transistor (Fin FET). In a Fin FET device, it is possible to utilize additional sidewalls and to suppress a short channel effect.